There is conventionally known an image forming apparatus including a drum unit, a developing unit, and a toner cartridge. The drum unit includes a photosensitive drum, and the developing unit includes a developing roller. The toner cartridge accommodates therein toner to be supplied to the developing unit.
Prior art discloses an image forming apparatus including a developing unit, and a toner cartridge. The developing unit includes a frame for supporting a developing roller. The frame has an inlet opening through which toner in the toner cartridge can be introduced into the frame. The toner cartridge is attachable to and detachable from the developing unit, and includes a toner supply member. The toner supply member is configured to supply toner into the developing unit through the inlet opening in a state where the toner cartridge is attached to the developing unit.